User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Resilient Tank/Archive1
__TOC__ Build Testing *'Good:' *#Ashzero So, I have been testing this build for a little while now, and yes, of course, energy management is the primary issue, as Skuld has pointed out. I have been using an all Gladiator's Armor set for the 27 energy which has helped and I have dumped Weapon of Warding. I have liked Resilient Weapon so far with the Wielder's Boon combo, which does still heal you even if you do not have a spirit weapon. What needs to be done is to replace Weapon of Warding. I really like Dolyak Signet in its place, it does not require energy, of course, and has the nice armor bonus with anti-knockdown. It slows you down, so only use it when you don't have far to run. An update to testing: I have been using Generous Was Tsungrai in the last skill slot. I'm kind of liking it. You have to drop the ashes immediatetly, which can get a little hairy while in battle, but at a resoration of 11 you get a heal boost of 232 at a cost of only 5 energy. With the update in late july came the option to make a hotkey for the "drop item" command. This greatly increases the efficiency of Generous Was Tsungrai as a cheap 232 health boost. Ashzero -- 19:09, 6 August 2006 (CST) *#Eudas I've tried this build with Telamon and I have to say that it works at least reasonably well. I used it in Fort Aspenwood (Luxon) and in typical PVE (Vizunah Square, questing, skill capping) play. It works pretty well and is fairly, well, Resilient. :) (At one point, the Kurzick force had to apply most of their entire team to stop me from killing their General, and it still took them some time to get me.) I used Resurrection Signet for the "optional" slot. I will say though that the attribute numbers need to be tweaked. I'm not sure why they went for Restoration 12; the healing spell doesn't get anything special out of Restoration 12, and the break point for Weapon of Warding for hp regen is Restoration 11. The healing difference between Restoration 11 and 12 is reasonably minimal. I'm not sure why they went for Axe 11+1+2; possibly because Major runes were taken down to -35hp? I was using a Furious Axe of Fortitude +29 and a Bronze Shield (+30hp) along with a minor rune of vigor (+30hp), so I wasn't terribly worried about hp penalty from superior runes. At any rate, I wound up running with Axe 11+1+3, Restoration 11, Strength 8+1. If you're trying to maximize hp, maybe the major axe rune is better than superior, but other than that, I don't think Restoration needs to be above 11. Summary on attribute levels: I don't think 12/10/8 is the way to go; since Restoration requires at least an 11, the build should go with 11/11/8 instead. I didn't find that energy was a huge problem; then again, I'm used to playing a Paladin (yeah, yeah, i know, "what a noob!") in mostly Gladiator's armor (Healing Hands 5 mana, Healing Breeze 10 mana (yeah i know i could use vigorous spirit instead)) so maybe it's not that there isn't a problem, but simply that I've gotten used to the problem. :) In the case of the Fort Aspenwood stuff, if I got low on mana, well, that's about the time where I was getting dogpiled and was near being killed anyway... neither the little 80 or so hp boost nor the +5hp regen was going to save me at that point. The combo of Dolyak Signet + Weapon of Warding is pretty nice though to extend longevity. Though, I will say that one problem I had with this build was that Weapon of Warding won't do much for you if you're not hexed or conditioned. (Well, it does the miss-chance, but still... the regen is half of the point of using it.) I think that this build is ready for prime-time; what is the process for moving it to Tested? *'Rewrite/Stub:' *#Skuld *#This build needs some serious energy management; that or a major redesign of the skill bar. The recent change that halved the casting time of Resilient Weapon does help a little, but the skills still cost way too much for a warrior primary to use. Both weapon spells cost 10 energy, and the heal--which would optimally be used after a weapon spell is already cast and 10 energy is consequently already drained--is another 5 energy. The blocking and armor boost that the two weapon spells provide could probably be replaced with one of the tactics stances, which would be cheaper as well. --404notfound 00:33, 2 June 2006 (CDT) *#Energy issues. Why not use Vital Weapon instead? Cheap max health extender. --Kessel 12:04, 2 June 2006 (CDT) *# *'Delete:' *# Energy Management. There is no energy problem that can't be solved with Warrior's Endurance. Discuss. — 130.58 (talk) (23:28, 18 June 2006 (CDT)) :After reading the article that was my thought as well, as it gives you a near-constant stance (good if you have a -2(stance) shield like me) and means running out of energy is rarely an issue so long as you're constantly hitting. The only downside is the loss of Eviscerate, but that could be partially fixed by including Dismember. RossMM ::It's worth testing... --Eudas 15:49, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Bonetti's Defense would work here to give you the 75% chance to Block incoming melee attacks and arrows, it would fill your energy bar in seconds assuming your taking some melee or ranged damage. Gary Mason (15:34, 22 June 2006 (GMT)) :It would be possible to switch out Dolyak signet for Bonetti's Defense; that might be a decent option. --Eudas 10:57, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::Bonetti's is always an option for energy management, but it could cause headaches as the build would require careful management of the balance between energy and adrenaline. I'd also rather keep Dolyak in favour of it, but in Aspenwood where ressing is useless popping it in the last skillslot would be an idea. RossMM :consider Zealous weapons. +1 energy per 1.33 seconds is a far bit better then 1/3 energy per second, probably more then you need, since the only energy are healing and resiliancey. i'll try it tonight, but i think this is a good build. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:12, 25 July 2006 (CDT)